The Theif's Treasure
by Amaya Redfern
Summary: She never would have expected to lose her heart to anyone, especially him...He was always the one stealing, so how had she stolen his heart? SkyexJill/Amy Very old story, don't judge my writing by this.
1. Prologue

The Thief's Treasure

**The young girl awoke with a start, hearing an unfamiliar voice ordering her to rouse. She sat up and turned to see a girl with wavy blonde hair and scarlet eyes, dressed from head to toe in black and purple, standing beside her bed. No, not standing…floating? On a broomstick??? The half-asleep girl blinked rapidly, wondering if she was possibly dreaming.**

**"Get up, get up" urged the strange woman "I have important things to tell you."**

**"W-who are you?" asked the girl as she stood on slightly shaky legs.**

**"The Witch Princess" she said with a wave of her hand as though it was unimportant and completely normal. "Here, you have a message from the Harvest King."**

**Still confused, the girl took the letter the witch held out and hesitantly read it.**

**Hello, this is the Harvest King. The Harvest Goddess and the Harvest **

**Sprites were punished because you didn't work. They've been sent to another world. If you work hard and achieve your goals, I will return the Harvest Sprites and the Harvest Goddess to this world. Do you understand? The two **

**Harvest Sprites at the Harvest Sprite Station, and Guts at the Harvest Sprite Inc. are still in this world, so they should be able to help you get started. Well do your best.**

**Sincerely, the Harvest King**

**So the Harvest Goddess is gone…"mused the witch after the girl finished "Well now who am I supposed to argue with? How boring…"With a huff she turned to the girl "Work hard Amy!" she vanished before the girl could ask how she knew her name.**

**Dazed, Amy walked over to her to her sink and splashed cold water on her face. She looked up at the mirror to meet her own amethyst eyes, for which her parents had named her.**

**She was still a bit confused, but as the reality of the situation began to dawn on her, the confusion became determination.**

_**I can do this**_**, she thought**_** I**_** will **_**do this. I will work hard and rescue everyone!**_

**She looked out her window to see the sun rising on a new year, a new day…**

**And her new life.**


	2. Chapter 1

**That first day was something of a shock for Amy. She felt as though she had been asleep for quite some time, and was just now really seeing the and villagers for the first time.**

**Everyone seemed surprised that she was out and about town, but genuinely pleased. Over the course of the day, she quickly made friends with the exuberant Muffy, the shy Celia, and even made some progress with the stand offish Nami. Now that she was actually trying, Amy found herself to be quite sociable, and had not realized how lonely she had been before. **

**As she walked around, Amy could not help but notice the single men in town. She had wanted to be a wife ever since she was small, so she wondered which one might make a good husband. Marlin seemed quite sweet, though a bit cold on the outside. She considered him a good guy, yet…there was something missing, and she could not figure out what it was. She had noticed it in all of the boys.**

_**Oh well,**_** she thought **_**If it happens it happens. I will find someone eventually.**_

**"Bye!" Amy called to everyone, still laughing as she left the bar. She and her new friends had gone out for a few drinks, though she refused any alcohol. She was quite sure they were pretty tipsy though. She shook her head as she left then gasped as she saw the valley sky at night for the first time.**

**Once again Amy felt like she had been sleeping all this time. How else could she have missed such beauty? The stars glittered like diamonds, seeming to go on forever beyond the mountains surrounding the valley. The moon stood out, a luminous pearl among an inky black sky. It cast a silver glow about everything, setting the valley aglow.**

**Barley paying attention to where her feet were taking her, Amy soon found herself in front of the villa where Romana, Lumina, and Sebastian lived. In the square area there was a fountain, and the water splashed beautiful silver droplets upon her. She was about to sit down on the marble edge when the door to the mansion opened, casting yellow light over the area. She winced at the sudden brightness then turned to see who was there.**

**A dark shadow stood silhouetted against the door, which she at first thought was Lumina. **_**No**_** she realized seeing the shape more clearly**_** that's man! Not Sebastian….who is that?!**_

__**The door closed, and she saw the man, no more than a shadow, move quickly and stealthily through the darkness. Amy stood frozen, seeming unable to move, though her mind was screaming to run. The strange man was a step away from the moonlight when he saw Amy and straightened in surprise. He stood immobile for a moment before stepping into the light, a surprising smirk on his face.**

**"Hehe. Hello beautiful. Walking alone at night?" Amy blinked at his unexpected words. All fear was gone now, with confusion and surprise replacing it.**

**"Who are you?" she asked.**

**"Hehe. I'm quite the ladies man and a prince of the stars." Amy cocked an eyebrow and her hand on the hip she was leaning on.**

**"Well that isn't arrogant at all." He just grinned and chuckled softly. **_**Of course with his looks**_** she thought**_** I'm not really surprised…**_** He was tall, well built, with shoulder length startling silver hair and silvery-blue eyes.**

**The villa door opened then, and out stepped Lumina.**

**"Hey! Aren't you that famous thief who warns his victims ahead of time?!" Amy's eyes widened as the man grimaced slightly. He turned to her.**

**"Sorry, I'm a bit pressed for time. I'm about to jet out." The thief said and started to leave then turned slightly and called over his shoulder with a smirk "You can call me Phantom Skye. I have a feeling we'll meet again. It's in the stars." Amy resisted the urge to roll her eyes as he turned to go.**

**"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" Lumina called, fury in her voice making Skye pause. "Don't think you're going to get away with whatever you stole!" Skye turned back yet again with a flirtatious smile.**

**"Hehe. Hold up, beautiful. Don't let such raw anger steal away your beauty." Lumina put her hand to her mouth as her face turned beet red. Amy did roll her eyes this time, making Skye chuckle before running from the villa.**

**"What a smooth talker…Phantom Skye….H-Hey, wait!" Lumina began to chase him. **_**I doubt it's because he stole from her.**_** Amy thought with a shake of her head. After a minute or two, Lumina returned. "Phantom Skye…He…He got away from me…!" she didn't seem very mad about that. Amy sighed.**

**"I'm gonna go home now Lumina. See you." She nodded and as Amy walked away she was still murmuring about "her mysterious Phantom Skye". **

**As she lay in bed that night, Amy could not seem to get Skye out of her head. He was so arrogant but…oddly charming.**

_**What am I thinking?**_** She buried her head in her pillow and tried to sleep.**

**Yet Skye would not leave her, even in her dreams.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi, just a quick note from me Amaya!!**

**I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. But ooooh, I wish I did. The things I would do with Skye….JKJK**

**2. I. LOVE. SKYE. (…and Barret, and Jake, and Trent, and Cliff(In IoH)….)**

**The next day Amy had to drag herself out of bed at 6:00am. Today she was to start the hard work. She really wanted to continue sleeping though. Because, for one thing, she was sleepy, warm, and comfortable. For another, there had been a beautiful silver haired boy in her dreams…**

**Suddenly realizing it was Skye, Amy shot out of bed and angrily began to get ready. She'd only met the man once!! She should **_**not**_** be dreaming about him.**

**After she bought some seeds from Vesta, planted and watered them, she went out to find Sprites. She found a few of them in odd places, but it was surprisingly easy. They all warned her it would get much more difficult though.**

**She started chopping wood so she could order a chicken coop, which she was able to the next day. She found a sprite after chopping about one hundred pieces, and started talking to Marlin in hopes of getting her mind off of Skye. She'd dreamt of him **_**again**_**. But she still felt that Marlin just was not quite right for her…**

**That night she lingered by the entrance to Mineral Town, picking some pretty white flowers she'd spotted. She was thinking of giving some to Celia. Feeling rather childish, she tucked one in her hair with a grin. A deep breath filled her lungs as she looked up at the night sky, pleased with how fresh and clear it was.**

**"Enjoying the night beautiful maiden?"**

**Amy whirled, dropping her flowers, and came face to face with the man of her dreams(Literally).**

**Skye.**

**"You…" she breathed "What are you doing here?"**

**"I often come here at night for a walk when the weather is nice." He smirked "Hehe. Were you thinking about me?" Amy's face flared red.**

**"Of course not! Why would I?" She turned her face away "I don't even know you."**

**"Hmm." He said thoughtfully "Well I would like to get to know you. Perhaps we should try our introductions again." He gave a small bow "It is lovely to meet you beautiful maiden. My name is Skye." He took her hand, startling her, and lightly brushed his lips across it. He looked up at her from underneath his eyelashes. Amy's face burned.**

**"I…I'm Amy…" she said softly, cursing how shaky her voice was.**

**"Pretty." He murmured after straightening. Amy smiled, her blush fading. "It reminds me of Amethyst, like your eyes." His eyes met hers, and the blush zoomed back to life. "Two perfect jewels…"**

**"Um, that's why my parents named me Amy. They thought my eyes, er, looked like Amethysts." **_**Don't babble Amy!! Don't! Stop now! **_**"And, er, they um, didn't have any other names and they liked Amy since uh, it wasn't all that common and….yeah…"**

…_**Damnit**_

**Skye smirked "Am I making you nervous Amy?" Her embarrassment heightened (**_**He…said my name.)**_** but so did her pride **_**He. Said. My. Name.)**_** which finally chased away the blush **_**(Oh my god, he said my name!! Wait! Why am I freaking out?)**_

"**Why would I be nervous? You're nothing but a flirt are you? I'm not going to fall for your tricks Skye." Her heart fluttered as she said his name. **_**Stop it!**_** Skye laughed.**

"**Alright then, no tricks. Will you still allow me to get to know you better?" she watched him warily for a moment before slowly answering.**

"**Yes…" he smiled and began to walk forward, gesturing for her to do the same. She did, and soon they were at the Goddess Pond, watching the moon's reflection play on the water. Although it was quiet and awkward at first, Amy soon found she and Skye got along quite well. They chatted away happily and she soon lost track of time. She yawned and Skye glanced at his watch.**

"**Oh, wow. I've kept you far too long beautiful. You'd better be getting home." he stood, and held out his hand to help Amy. He didn't realize how light she was though, and pulled her too far forward, causing her to stumble against his chest. She looked up in surprised and, realizing how close their faces were, quickly backed away and turned to hide her blush.**

"**Ahem, er, I guess I should go…Be careful on your way back." Amy glanced at him, surprised at his tone of voice, to see his face had turned light pink. She bit her lip to keep from smiling.**

"**Okay then…um…may I see you tomorrow?" Skye smiled, taking her hand and raising it to his lips. **

"**Nothing would please me more." he lightly kissed her knuckles, before bidding her goodnight. Amy walked down the grassy path, and at the end turned back to see Skye watching her. She gave a small smile and wave before turning onto her ranch to go to bed.**

**Once again, Skye haunted her dreams. There was one in particular where she fell against him again. But this time he held her close and promised to stay with her until morning.**

**Amy smiled softly and wished the night would never end.**

**A/N: What do you think?? Please review!! You'd make me a happy woman!! Thank you very much for favouriting takatsuki143!! And much thanks for the review A crystal tear!!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. It's probably a good thing I don't. I'd traumatize(SP) with my fangirlishness.**

**After taking care of her quickly growing crops and two chickens, Amy called Gotz and asked him to build an animal barn. Once she was done she looked out the window. It had started to lightly rain. **_**Damn, that would have taken care of my crops….Oh, well.**_** After a quick glance to the calendar seeing it was Monday, she left to go see Muffy.**

**Amy had been surprised by the date. It was already close to the end of spring. She had not really been paying attention, the days were passing so quickly. By day, she worked on her ranch, and gained closer friendships with Muffy, Nami, and Celia. By night, she saw Skye, and quickly became closer to him…In a way other than friends she hoped. Smiling, Amy thought of the different nights they had spent together as she headed for the Blue Bar.**

**When she arrived, Muffy and Griffin looked up in surprised. The atmosphere was tense, and their faces wee grim.**

**"Oh Amy! Perfect timing." Said Muffy. "I was wondering if you could help us."**

**"With what?" Amy asked, taking off her jacket. Griffin held up a piece of paper.**

**"We just got a note from Phantom Skye."**

**The jacket dropped to the floor.**

**"Sk-Phantom Skye?" her voice shook a bit.**

**  
"You all right?" asked Muffy, picking up her jacket.**

**"Oh, yeah, yeah. You just surprised me." She took her jacket, muttering "thanks" Griffin held out the note for her to read.**

_**I'm going to bless your bar with my presence at midnight for a drink**_

_**~Phantom Skye**_

"**He sure loves himself." Griffing muttered.**

"**And sending a notice of his arrival makes me think he's quite confident. I kind of like that." Griffin gave her a slightly disbelieving look. Amy's was a cross of both that and slight annoyance, which she refused to believe was because of imagining Muffy with Skye. Griffin sighed.**

"**Anyway, he's a thief, so we gotta corner him."**

"**That's right, we'll make him pay gold for that drink!" Both Amy and Griffin's looks now said 'Really? Are you serious?'.**

"**That's not what I meant…." Griffin grunted.**

"**I'm kidding!" Muffy giggled. **_**Sure**_** Amy thought **_**Whatever helps you sleep at night…..Jeez, why am I being so rude?? "**_**Do you have some time tonight Amy?" Muffy asked, bringing her from her thoughts "We could really use your help to catch that arrogant thief." As much as Muffy was captivated by the mystery of Phantom Skye, she still didn't like the fact that he would be stealing wine from Griffin.**

"**Of course I'll help." Amy said without thinking. She realized that she had unconsciously made plans to keep him from getting caught. After that though...She was going to stop seeing him. She couldn't keep getting worried he would or wouldn't get caught every time he stole. It was over, their relationship…no matter what her feelings were.**

"**Thank you Amy!" Muffy exclaimed, rushing over to give her an unexpected hug. Amy smiled back, returning the hug, and left the bar, trying to control her tears.**

**(A****/N:I changed the scene just a bit now, mostly cause I was too lazy to go and look up exactly how it goes…)**

**The passed by slowly, yet so quickly. Soon Amy was grimly standing in front of the Blue Bar again, wishing the day was longer. With a sigh she walked in, to be greeted by Muffy.**

**"You're right on time!" she said "Come in, all we can do now is wait." Griffin greeted Amy with a nod as she sat on a bar stool. They all waited for a long time, until eventually Amy wondered if he was even coming. **_**Maybe he changed his mind?**_** She really hoped he had, but then….**

**"Do you smell that?" asked Griffin. Muffy sniffed the air, looking a little like a cat, Amy noticed.**

**"Is that….curry? Where is it coming from?" Both Muffy and Griffin left the bar to investigate, and Amy was about to follow when Skye walked in. He paused when he saw her, then grinned.**

**"Hehe. Good evening, beautiful. Do you think it is fate that brought us together this night?"**

**"Something like that." She said, trying not to smile. She found it funny(And rather charming, though she refused to think about it that way at the moment, lest she blush) that he was actually serious when he was talking like that.**

**"Well, while I do love spending time with you(She blushed anyway now, making him grin) I'm afraid tonight will be a bit different…" he gave her an apologetic look, and extended one arm. "CHICK BEAM – FIRE!" (****A/N: Anyone else think that is just WAY too funny? I cracked up when he said that in the game.****)**

**A shiver went down Amy's spine, and suddenly she was frozen from the neck down. (****A/N: Hehe….Skye you perv….****)**

**"Skye….what is this?!" she yelled, desperately trying to move as fury rose within her.**

**"Sorry, beautiful. I can't have you trying to stop me." With that he moved over to the cabinets where Griffin kept his wine. Amy knew neither Muffy nor Griffin would be able to hear her, since no one had come from her earlier yell, so she resisted calling out. Instead she watched Skye; feeling angry, and hurt.**

**Without meaning to, she asked him "Why are you a thief?" he glanced at her before replying.**

**"Hm. I really don't know."**

**"Is it just for fun?" she persisted. He laughed.**

**"Perhaps. I assume you want to know more about me." He said with a grin, making her scowl. "If you can catch me, perhaps I'll tell you-" he turned his head sharply towards a sound she had not heard. "I have to jet out. Hopefully you will still come to see me tomorrow."**

**"Don't count on it!" Amy hissed. He smirked, but something flashed in his eyes. It was gone before she could place it though. Skye opened the window of the east window, and vanished into the night. Amy felt strangely cold when he was gone. She scowled again.**

**After a few moments, Muffy and Griffin returned. Alarmed at Amy's immobility, Muffy ran over to her.**

**"Amy! Are you all right?!" Amy explained all that had happened(Exluding anything that might reveal her relationship with Skye), and as she did, the strange charm wore off.**

**"I'm so sorry Amy, we shouldn't left you alone like that." Griffin apologized. Amy waved the comment away, and left soon after.**

**As she tried to go to sleep that night, she wondered if she would go to Skye the next day. She wanted to but….she just couldn't trust him anymore. After all, he'd made it pretty obvious he had no trust in her. **_**I'll never see him again**_**. As she drifted off, she let a few silent tears escape.**

**A/N: , thank you very much! That made me very happy! anime'for'life, of course I'll be writing more! Thank you as well! KIMQ I'm very sorry if I upset you by saying his eyes are green. I, like my mother, have a problem with my eyes, so I see colour a bit differently from most people, thus I see his eyes as blue.**

**Thank you everyone very much! I think I'm gonna go ahead and put the next chapter up today. Have a marvelous day!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. If I did, I would have Skye in chains in my room right now. ******

**Amy went through the day in a daze. In the end she found herself with Muffy and Celia; they all went out shopping as she tried to get her mind off Skye. She had a good time, it was just…she really missed him. She kept imagining the night before, seeing how it could have gone better.**

**But it was over now.**

**So why did she suddenly find herself lingering by the entrance to Mineral Town?**

**"What am I doing here?" she wondered aloud. "I don't want…I **_**shouldn't**_** see him." She turned to leave.**

**"I think you do." Amy froze.**

**"S…" she slowly turned back. "Skye?"**

**His silvery blue eyes seemed to glow as he smiled at her.**

**"Hello, Amy." Tears spilled over her eyes as she ran to hug him.**

**"I'm so sorry!" she sobbed into his chest. His arms came slowly around her. "I should have….I just…didn't understand...I….kn-know you're a thief but-"**

**"**_**I'm**_** sorry." He said, silencing her. "I shouldn't have done that to you. Honestly I was shocked you had gotten involved. And….I didn't want it to be **_**you**_** who turned me in….It would have hurt me more then…." Amy looked up at him, but his face was turned away. However she could still see a light pink dusting his cheek.**

**"I wasn't going to turn you in." he looked at her in surprise, his eyebrows flying upward. "I wasn't going to let them catch you." His shocked look turned into a gentle smile as his arms tightened around her. They just stood there embracing for a moment, when Amy unwillingly yawned. Skye chuckled softly.**

**"You need to sleep beautiful. I will see you tomorrow." She nodded sleepily, and lingered in his arms for a moment before pulling away, but keeping hold of his hand.**

**"Goodnight Skye." He squeezed her hand and leaned over to kiss her forehead, making her eyes widen.**

**"Goodnight." She smiled up at him, and slowly walked back home, where she would dream of her and Skye together.**

**A/N: I hope you've enjoyed it so far! Hehe, so short I might be uploading three today(I sound like Skye now*Points at hehe*).**


	6. Author's Note

A/N: Hey everyone, um, I know this is kind of mean, but without any reviews, I kind of feel like no one cares about the story, so I really have no incentive to continue. I'm reeeaaally sorry, but could you please just tell me whether or not you want me to continue? You don't have to put much, just a simple yes or no. Thank you soooooo much, and once again, I'm really sorry, I know this is mean!!!


	7. Author's Note 2

A/N: Wow, a whole bunch at once. O_o Thanks so much everyonw!! Next chapter will be up tomorrow, I can't find the spiral with the fanfic, and I'm too lazy too look right now. T_T sorry!! I will get it up soon!! Oh and um, don't be mad at me for what I have Kai do, I love him, really. . And anonymous reader(I'm too lazy to go look up what the name was(I'm reeeeeaaaally tired okay?)) don't worry about it, but thank you for apologizing. Once again, thanks everyone, I totally love you right now!! *Gives a random rock on sign*


	8. Chapter 6

**Amy woke earlier than usual that day, she supposed that meant she was getting used to the late nights. She looked out the window to see gray skies. It matched her mood. For some reason she felt depressed, used up. She didn't even want to get up, just wanted to lay in bed and not talk to anyone.**

**Unfortunately, that wasn't possible for a farmer. With a sigh, she got up, and got ready before heading outside to tend to her crops. She ended up harvesting her pineapples, and took them inside to her fridge – saving one for Kai – before taking care of her animals.**

**Amy headed to the beach to give Kai his pineapple. She'd planned to stay a while and talk, but the instant she arrived, he began flirting with her, and she beat a hasty retreat. Sad that she no longer had Kai as a simple friend, she sank a bit lower into her depression, and the clouds overhead seemed to grow darker.**

**Afterwards she decided to go to see Celia, hoping that would raise her spirits. She arrived to a big smile from her friend.**

**"Amy! It's been a while. What's up?" Amy gave her friend a smile and a shrug for an answer, but Celia easily saw that it didn't reach her eyes. "Are you okay?"**

**"I…I don't know…" she said, shocked that tears were filling her eyes. **_**I-I don't cry! What's going on?!**_** Amy unintentionally began sobbing, and Celia held and comforted her as she told her all her troubles. How hard it was becoming to earn money on her own, her problems with Kai, how much she missed her family…she hadn't realized how much all of this had been bothering her. She had been subconsciously avoiding it, not thinking about it, so she could be happy and continue to work hard. Now she was letting it all out, telling her friend everything…**

**Even about Skye.**

**Celia seemed surprised, but not upset or angry much to Amy's relief.**

**"Please, please Celia, say you won't tell anyone!" Amy begged. Celia hugged her.**

**"I promise. Why would I do that to my best friend?" Amy's eyes began to tear up again as she realized that was the truth. Celia really was her best friend. She pulled away and dabbed at her eyes before thanking her friend and bidding her farewell.**

**Amy walked up to the excavation site in a slightly more cheerful mood , and when she arrived Carter and Flora were grimly studying a piece of paper. Instantly getting a bad feeling, Amy turned to leave, when Carter called out to her.**

**"Amy! Perfect timing!" she grimaced, then put on a fake smile and walked over to them.**

**"What's up?"**

**"We just got a note from Phantom Skye." Amy sighed. **_**Of course**_** she thought**_** Did it have to be tonight Skye?!**_** "Would you mind coming here around 11:30?" Amy fake smiled again.**

**"Sure." **_**That way I can kill him…**_

**They waited.**

**And waited…**

**But he did not arrive.**

**"Maybe he forgot?" Flora mused. Suddenly Carter gasped.**

**"Flora! He could be stealing from the dig site right now!" He ran out in a rage.**

**"You stay here just in case Amy!" Flora said as she followed. Moments later, Skye entered. Amy opened her mouth to yell at him, but all he had to do was smile and her thoughts froze…**

**"Hello, Amy."**

**And flew right out the window.**

**"Good evening Skye." Amy replied, her mood instantly brightening.**

**"I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me." Amy leaned her head to one side, puzzled.**

**"Don't we do that every night?" Skye smiled.**

**"True, but this way it is more like a date." Amy blushed.**

**"So you left the note just so you could see me?" Skye nodded and held out his hand.**

**"Will you come with me?" Still red faced, Amy nodded and took his hand.**

**Not long afterwards, the two of them were at the beach, sitting on the shore, still holding hands.**

**"You know, I pride myself on making curry." Skye said at one point. "It is what I would like to do for a career. You know, open a café or restaurant." He added with a glance at Amy. "But as much as I make curry, I can never seem to get the taste I'm looking for. What do you think I'm doing wrong?" He looked a bit frustrated. **

**Amy considered, her brow furrowed, and she finally responded. "Maybe…you're not cooking with love."**

**Skye cast a surprised glance at her, then chuckled softly.**

**"Love huh? I never thought of that…" he squeezed her hand and said "Perhaps you're right. I'll definitely consider that." The two of them sat in silence for a while, just enjoying each others company, but both sighed when it was obvious she had to return. Skye stood, and held out a hand to Amy, which she took to stand, but he didn't let go.**

**"I would walk you home, but a nice girl like you shouldn't be caught out with a thief." He kissed her hand and left, fading into the darkness. Amy sighed happily, and went back to the excavation site, arriving just as Flora and Carter exited the tent. Flora gasped and ran over to her.**

**"Oh, Amy! You're all right!" she cried as she hugged her. Surprised, Amy stumbled and nearly fell over. "We thought the Phantom kidnapped you!" Amy awkwardly patted Flora on the back as Carter jogged over.**

**"Where were you?" he asked as Flora realesed her.**

**"Er…I thought I saw he thief so I went out to look for him." Amy lied. "Sorry if I worried you two. So…he never showed up?" Flora shook her head.**

**"I guess he changed his mind" she smiled. "Case closed. Thanks for your help Amy." Amy nodded and started on her way home.**

**The entire way back, Amy felt as though someone was watching her. She looked back multiple times, but never saw anything. (I'm reeeeeeaaaaally sorry about this part guys!) Finally she heard a loud crack and jumped, whirling around.**

**"S-Skye? Is that you? This isn't fun-"**

**"Yer sayin' mah name rohng." Came a slurred voice as a shape stepped out of the bushes. "Iz **_**Kai**_**."**

**"Kai?" Amy sighed "Have you been foll – Um, just how much have you been drinking?" She said when she noticed the bottle in his hand.**

**"Aw, onee a lil." He said with a wave of his hand. "Anyway, how bou' we go to the Sna' Sha"(Snack Shack)? I kno' yev been dyin' to have some fun wish meh." Kai's grin was lopsided, and a bit frightening as he took a step towards Amy.**

**"M-Maybe another time. I'm really tired Kai…" she hoped he wouldn't remember the 'another time' as she began backing away. Kai quickly caught up to her though, and grabbed her arm.**

**"Come on, don' be like tha'! You an' I both kno' ya wan' this." He said, taking both her arms.**

**"No…Let go!" Amy yelled and started furiously struggling as Kai attempted to push her down. "SKYE!"**

**"Thaz no' mah name bitch." Kai growled as he raised his hand.**

**"However it is mine." Kai grunted in pain as a fist knocked into his jaw and fell to the ground. Amy lifted her head and almost began to weep with relief when she saw Skye standing next to her, his silver hair covering most of his face. Kai sat up on the ground, rubbing his jaw.**

**"Who the fu-" he was knocked unconscious as Skye kicked him once in the head.**

**"You shouldn't use such language in front of a lady." He turned slightly to Amy "He is your friend, correct?"**

**"Er, well, y-yeah…" Amy stuttered. She wasn't sure the word friend was appropriate any longer. Nevertheless, Skye bent down to check him over.**

**Amy watched Skye as he moved around. Every now and then she would get a glimpse of his eyes. They were cold and dark, and absolutely furious. **_**Is he angry with me…?**_** She wondered **_**For not being more careful maybe?**_

**Skye stood up then and muttered "He's going to be fine. Although I will gladly fix that for you if you like." He said with a glare at Kai.**

**"N-No, no…um…do we just leave him here?" she asked. Skye watched him for a moment before bending down, picking him up, throwing him over his shoulder, and walking towards the Inner Inn. **

**Surprised by his sudden move and strength, Amy paused and blinked for a moment before jogging after him. Her knees were wobbly though, so she decided to stop and wait for him instead. After a few minutes, he returned, his eyes still furious.**

**"I left him by the door and knocked until I heard someone coming. I think – Amy?!" Amy's legs started to shake terribly, and then her knees had buckled, causing her to fall to the ground.**

**"I'm okay." She said nervously as Skye came over to her. **_**What's going on?**_** She wondered as tears came to her eyes. "I-I'm fine, r-really…Woah!" **

**Skye had lifted her up and was carrying her to the ranch. "I think you might be going into shock. I'll take you home."**

"**B-But, what i-if someone s-sees?"**

**Skye rolled his eyes "Oh, just-" he looked down at her face and was silent for a moment before his eyes softened. "Just don't say anything for now okay?" she nodded and put her head against his shoulder. Skye smiled gently as she leaned against him, and gave a small sigh of happiness.**

**Amy had opened the door for Skye, and he had layed her on the bed, telling her to sleep, and was now gently stroking her hair.**

"**Skye?"**

"**Shh."**

"**No, I need to ask you…Um, were you mad at me earlier?" Her eyes were closed, but she could fell Skye's hand still as she asked.**

"**Why would you think that?" he sounded shocked.**

"**Well, you looked so angry and…what?" Skye was laughing softly.**

"**I just can't believe you actually thought that." He shook his head "I was angry with Kai. Furious really." His eyes flashed even now at the name.**

**Amy smiled a little and asked "Don't you have to go home? It's getting pretty late…"Skye stroked her hair again.**

"**I'll stay with you until you fall asleep." Amy smiled again as she slowly drifted off.**

**A/N: Ah, finally! Finito! With this chapter anyway. I'm very sorry it took so long, and thank you so much for so many reviews!! I'm very happy! I won't take so long from now on I promise, I just needed a break I suppose. I had a lot of stuff going on, and it made me kind of depressed. But I'm happy again! Everything except the fact that Miyavi(The greatest singer on the planet Earth) is married! Other than that I'm great lol!! Thanks everyone!**


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: Guess what…I'M ALIVE. Here's the next chapter, please review! By the way, just a fair warning, only 5-6 chapters left…Which will not take forever to post this time.**

**Amy glared outside her window. The trees were covered in red and gold, the grass was a combination of greens and oranges, and a cool breeze was making everything sway slightly. It was beautiful.**

**She hated it.**

**She was **_**not**_** a cold weather type of person. At the first cool breeze, even in Summer, she would pulling on sweaters. With a sigh, she went in side and grabbed her black jacket, then frowned at the sleeves. They were too short. She hadn't worn this one in years, so that was understandable. **_**I guess a visit to Mineral Town is in order…**_

**She quickly ran outside and took care of all her crops and animals, then raced back inside. With a groan, she realized she had kept everything she needed to sell in her rucksack. Grumbling at the cold, she ran back out and stuffed everything in the shipping bin, only to be surprised by a sprite in a green outfit. He talked so fast, she wasn't sure what he said, but she guessed it was somewhere along the lines of 'Thanks so much for saving me'. She smiled at him as he sparkled away (Lol), and ran back inside. She'd been recording the number of sprites she had saved, and realized that she only needed two more to save her.(I know you only have to get 60, but how is she supposed to know that?? We'll just say 100 is needed.) **_**I can't believe it…I've only been at this for two seasons, and I've rescued 98 Sprites!!!**_

**Smiling now with her accomplishment, she went over to her kitchen and began preparing curry. After finding out Skye liked it so much, she'd been making it for him often. She was sure hers didn't come close to his, but he seemed to enjoy it all the same.**

**At the end of the day, she took the curry she'd left to simmer, and ran in the direction of the goddess pond. They'd been meeting there more often. She sat in front of the pond, gazing at the moon's reflection, wondering how soon the Goddess herself would be returned. With a deep sigh, she closed her eyes, trying not to fall asleep as she waited for Skye.**

**A short time later, Amy was startled awake by her own head falling to the side as she realized she'd fallen asleep, she hastily straightened up, and realized that someone had actually been pulling her down. She shot her gaze upward to see Skye(Who else?). He smiled gently at her.**

**"You looked tired. I thought you would sleep better lying down." Amy shook her head quickly.**

**"I came here to see you, not sleep." He smiled again, then glanced at the curry she'd brought. She smiled shyly. "I thought you'd like some again." **

**"Why wouldn't I?" he asked, taking it from her "I love this(Could have been more romantic, but I just reviewed Geometry for seven hours. My brain has been fried.)" Amy smiled up at him.**

**"Well, anyway, it's better than last time at least. Not as good as I'd like it to be though." Skye rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, but Amy interrupted. "Don't tell me it's perfect, you know good and well it could get better." She said, pointing a finger at him. He paused then finally sighed, giving up. Amy grinned again, then let out an involuntary yawn. He chuckled.**

**"The amount of time that you sleep could improve as well. You need to get home." Amy frowned. Skye laughed at her expression, then stood up, helping her up as well. "I'll walk with you. Okay?" Amy instantly brightened, but then a puzzled expression took on her face. **

**"But at the beach you said-"**

**"After what happened with **_**Kai**_**," he nearly growled his name "I'm afraid to ever leave you alone." Amy blushed a bit.**

**"I can protect myself. Don't worry, Kai was drunk. I highly doubt anyone else is going to come after me." Skye quirked an eyebrow.**

**"You honestly don't think any man would follow you?" Amy rolled her eyes.**

**"There's no reason for them to!" Skye grinned.**

**"Well I would happily follow you, completely unashamed." Amy's face went red.**

**"W…Whatever…" she said, heading in the direction of her farm. Skye was laughing as he caught up with her.**

**When they had finally reached her farm, Amy was slumped down, tired and sad that Skye would be leaving. She sighed as they reached the door, and turned to him without saying anything. She glanced up at him, embarrassed at being so sad. They parted like this every day. But she was surprised to see that he looked just as sad as she did. Her face was pink again, so she looked down, smiling a bit.**

**Skye sighed and reached out to hug her, making her eyes go wide. But she relaxed and hugged him back after a moment. She tilted her head up to see his face and her own turned completely red when she saw how close they were. They were frozen for a moment, and just as Skye leaned down, the damn dog came over and started barking his head off. The two of them jumped apart in surprise, then sighed seeing who it was. Skye shook his head while Amy stuttered apologies, then knelt down to pet him. Amy smiled as the dog immediately began wagging his tail. She sighed again as he stood.**

**"I…suppose I should be going." He glanced away as Amy did.**

**"Yes…I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded, then walked off in the opposite direction, glancing back once. Amy went inside, and flopped down on her bed, exhausted and frustrated. She sleepily pulled the covers over her, wondering if maybe she'd be able to kiss Skye the next time she saw him(Aww.).**

**The last thought she had was **_**Damn dog….**_

**A/N: Lol. So yeah, they almost kissed! I'd be soooooo mad at the dog. Anyway I'm very sorry it took so long. We found this mother dog and four puppies, and everything was way too hectic. Then we found out they were sick and….Well, the mother and her two puppies are in a better place. Rest in peace guys…**

**Thank you for reading so far! Very much!**


	10. Chapter 5

**A/N: As usual, enjoy!**

**Summer. Amy **_**loved**_** Summer. The sun, the warmth, the beach…And today there was a festival to celebrate it all! After taking care of her chickens, cow, and her newly planted pineapples – which she had obtained from the Sprite Casino, she already had 20! – she headed to the beach, smiling and humming. When she arrived many people ran up to hug her, all smiling and laughing.**

**"Come here!" Muffy exclaimed "You have to meet Kai!"**

**"Kai?" asked Amy, following Muffy "Who's he?"**

**"He comes here every summer to run a food stand, and his food is **_**amazing**_**. Only he can rival Ruby." She looked over her shoulder at Amy. "I can't believe you've never met him before."**

**Amy blushed guiltily. That was because she'd been in that strange sleep-like state. Before the Harvest Sprites, before finding friends, before Skye…She shook her head quickly, not wanting to start daydreaming.**

**She followed Muffy to a stand on the East end of the beach, where a boy she'd never seen served food to all the villagers. He had dark tanned skin, a purple bandanna covered his head(****A/N: Hehe, my friend and I decided that Kai is a pineapple, and he has that bandanna to hold down the leaves.****), a brown no-sleeved jacket over a white T-shirt, and purple shorts. He was still laughing at a joke someone had made when his eyes met Amy's. She saw that they were very dark; almost black-brown. His smile grew as she arrived at the stand.**

**"Hi, there. I don't think we've met." He held out his hand which Amy shook.**

**"You must be Kai. My name is Amy." His eyes flashed in recognition.**

**"Ah, I've heard of you! A lot of the villagers were talking about you." He smirked and said quietly "Mostly those guys over there." He nodded to where all the single guys were hanging out in a small circle. Amy's face turned beet red, and Kai laughed. She glared at him, which just made him laugh harder.**

**"So what can I get for you?" he asked finally, smiling. He quickly gave her her food after she ordered, and she went to eat with Muffy, Celia, and Nami. However eyes would slide to Kai every so often. **_**He's pretty fun**_** she thought. He was talking to Marling and started to laugh at something he'd said. She grinned. **_**And he's got a nice smile.**_** Lumina came over then, interrupting Amy's thoughts, and she silently decided to think only of having fun for the rest of the festival.**

**By the end of the day, Amy was exhausted and quite full from all the food Kai had served. Almost everyone had left, and her and Kai were now sitting on the shore, laughing and talking. Amy checked her watch realized she soon had to get ready to see Skye.**

**"I have to go Kai." She said standing and brushing sand from her skirt.**

**"Okay. Want me to walk you home?" Amy glanced at him in surprise.**

**"Oh. Sure, okay." As they walked to her ranch, they talked of how they'd each grown up, and Amy felt that he was going to be good friend of hers.**

**"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Kai said. Amy nodded, hand on the doorknob, eager to get inside. Her mind at the moment was filled to the brim with thoughts of seeing Skye.**

**Kai hesitated, but finally left with a wave. As soon as he was out of sight, Amy dashed inside and began to get ready. She put on a white skirt, a purple shirt that matched her eyes, and a silver bracelet. Smiling, she dashed to the edge of town, arriving just after 10.**

**She watched the entrance to the valley impatiently, eager to see his face, and hear his voice. She'd been this way a lot lately. She sighed, frustrated, wondering where he was, when she felt something on her shoulder.**

**"Good evening, beautiful." Amy jumped when she saw Skye's face right next to hers.**

**"W-where did you come from?!" he pointed up a tree brance, extending from the oak near the bridge.**

**"Why didn't you come down?" she frowned, irritated that he'd made her wait.**

**"I'm afraid I was so captivated by your beauty, I found it difficult to move." Amy blushed at the comment, but quickly turned so he wouldn't see.**

**"Honestly Skye, I've told you before, I won't fall your flattery." Of course, she already had. She glanced at him to see he was rolling his eyes.**

**"And **_**I've**_** told**_** you**_** that it's not flattery. I mean it in every way." She blushed again, and kept her face turned away. They both sighed, then looked at each other and grinned.**

**"So there was a festival today, correct?" Amy nodded. "Did that boy arrive?" Amy smiled and nodded again.**

**"You mean Kai? Yes he did, and he's **_**really**_** nice! I started talking to him, and we were instantly friends!" she chattered, not noticing Skye's slight frown. "He even walked me home, which I thought was really sweet." After she said that she did notice his face. "What's wrong?" he turned his head away.**

**"Nothing." He muttered something under his breath, and Amy thought she picked out the word "competition".**

**"Competition? What are you talking about?" Skye's brow furrowed.**

**"It's….Well apparently I have some competition now. With Kai around." Though his face was still turned, she could see that his face was red. **_**Oh my gosh….Is he jealous?**_

**"Oh." She said, and started to laugh "**_**Oh.**_**" **

**"It's not funny." Skye muttered. Amy covered her mouth to muffle the sound, then hugged Skye, surprising him. She'd hugged him from behind, so her face was buried in his back, hiding her blush.**

**"There's no competition Skye. Trust me." Although she couldn't see it, Skye slowly smiled. He turned around then to hug her back.**

**"Only if you trust and believe me when I compliment you." Amy grinned.**

**"Deal."**

**A/N: Yaaaaay, Kai has come into the picture, and Skye got jealous! So kawaii!**


	11. Chapter 8

**A/N: Still don't own Skye or Harvest Moon… *Pout***

**Enjoy as always!**

**Amy walked through the valley aimlessly, not paying any attention to where she was going. **_**I haven't seen Skye in a week…**_** she thought sadly. It had been raining every day, and he only traveled to the valley if the weather was nice. With a sigh she she leaned against the bridge, closing her eyes. **_**I haven't seen him since…then….**_**her face turned red as she remembered when they'd almost kissed.**

**Sighing again, she turned and walked to Vesta's farm, hoping to see Celia. When she arrived, she saw Vesta, Marling, and Celia standing in a small circle, grim looks on their faces. Amy's heart did a little flip. **_**Oh no…**_

**Vesta turned and waved "Amy! Perfect timing!" **_**I'll bet**_** she thought, walking over to them.**

**"What's going on?" she asked, feigning innocence. Celia glanced at her knowingly.**

**"We just got a note from Phantom Skye." She replied grimly.**

**"Of course you did…." Amy muttered.**

**"What was that?" Marling asked.**

**"Nothing. Hey, would you like me to help out?" she said, already knowing that they would have asked. Vesta grinned.**

**"I was just gonna ask you that! That would be great!" **_**I'm sure it would be….**_**she thought. **_**Geez, why am I being such a grump? I'm just so worried about him! If he makes one mistake and gets caught, I don't know what I'll do…**_**Amy looked up and realized that she had been mumbling very quietly. They were all staring at her oddly.**

**"Uh, sorry. Just thinking about what to do. What time do you want me to come back?"**

**"From ten to twelve tonight." Vesta replied. Amy nodded and walked back to the bridge, mentally yelling at an imaginary Skye.**

**"Stupid, gorgeous, thief…" she muttered.**

**Amy returned to Vesta's farm at ten o' clock, and they promptly made plans to pair up in each of the fields. Amy hid silently, eyes probing the darkness for any sign of Skye. Finally she saw his silver hair glinting in the dim moonlight. She and Vesta immediately jumped from their hiding places, making Skye start a bit. He glanced from Vesta to Amy, his eyes resting on her a little longer, then smiled.**

**"Hehe. So you were all waiting to ambush me tonight?" Amy felt Vesta tense beside her.**

**"Stop thief! You're not gettin' your grimy paws on my veggies!!" Amy winced a bit at the woman's loud voice. Skye simply kept smiling.**

**"Hehe. Don't let such raw anger steal away your beauty." Amy raised an eyebrow.**

**"Now where have I heard **_**that**_** before?" she muttered while Vesta stood sputtering. Skye's smile widened slightly. Amy then glanced to his hands and realized with a sigh that he'd already begun stealing from Vesta when they'd seen him. She looked at him with pleading eyes "**_**Please**_** stop stealing Skye!"**

**His smiled only widened again "Hehe. Are you worried about me?" Amy pursed her lips in annoyance while Vesta looked back and forth between them, obviously suspicious. Skye either didn't notice or didn't care. He just kept making it obvious that they knew each other. "Well don't be. It's not my time to be caught." He tensed slightly and Amy automatically knew what he was about to do, but couldn't move in time to stop it "Chick- Beam Fire!" (….XD LOL!) For the second time, Amy's body was frozen from the neck down. She turned a cold glare on Skye, but then saw the look on his face. He obviously hadn't wanted to do this to her at all, and felt horrid about it now. And judging by how much anger was currently pouring off of Vesta, it was most likely good that he had.**

**"What's happening?! I can't move!!" Amy realized she had to start acting, and pretended to struggle.**

**"Neither can I! W-What did he do?!" she tried not smile, though she was pleased that her voice sounded appropriately horrified. Skye seemed to be holding back a smile as well now.**

**"Hehe. My work here is done. Time to jet." He immediately took off in the opposite direction, Vesta screaming curses at him all the while. He hadn't been out of sight for very long when Amy heard Celia and Marlin with him. "Hehe. Looks like I'm extra popular tonight." Amy easily recognized a tinge of annoyance in his voice, though she doubted anyone else could have noticed.**

**"H-Hold it right there thief!" Amy grimaced. Celia sounded like she really had no idea what to do. Capture the thief stealing from her farm, who also happens to be the only man her best friend ever loved or not? She sighed a bit.**

**"Hehe. Being cornered by pretty ladies seems to be a curse of mine." **

**"Hold it right there pretty boy!" Amy heard Marlin yell.**

**"Feh. I don't want to be caught by a man! Where's the mystique in that?" Amy couldn't resist giggling a bit now, but that caused Vesta to turn a look on her, and she mentally kicked herself for stupidity. "Chick-Beam Fire!" Amy rolled her eyes now, glad Vesta had turned away again and couldn't see her.**

**"Celia?!"**

**"I can't…I can't move!" she didn't sound very surprised, but she was trying at least. Marlin seemed to believe her.**

**"WHAT?!"**

**"You'll be able to move soon." Skye assured her. There was silence after that, but Amy knew he had left.**

**About an hour later, the four of them were in front of Vesta's storehouse, talking.**

**"We didn't get the Phantom Thief." Celia sighed(Way to state the obvious there.). She still seemed unsure of whether or not that was a good thing.**

**"And it's all my fault." Marlin replied. Amy didn't understand why he thought that at all, but kept her poker face, looking appropriately bummed. There was some silence after that before Vesta spoke up.**

**"Why so many long faces? Nobody got hurt so there's nothing to be sad about." Amy looked up in surprise to see her smiling. "He didn't foul up our crops too badly anyway." Celia and Marlin looked up now.**

**"Vesta." Marlin said in surprise. Vesta was looking at Amy however, who's eyes widened slightly at her expression. **_**She knows!**_

__**"Tommorow's another day. Just gotta keep workin'!" the way Vesta was grinning seemed to say to Amy that she wasn't going to tell anyone. She and Celia automatically glanced at eachother, and then at Marlin. The three of them agreed without saying anything that it was best not to tell him. Not yet anyway.**

**"That's right. Let's do our best." Celia said, smiling. "Thank you so much Amy!"**

**"Come back to the farm anytime!" Vesta added. Amy smiled, and with a wave, headed back in the direction of the Goddess Spring, unsurprised to see Skye there.**

**"One of these days you're gonna give me a heart attack." She said, making him smile at her over his shoulder.**

**"Sorry about that. But I couldn't have that woman attacking me could I?" Amy was shaking her head before he was finished.**

**"That's not what I meant. Every time you steal from someone, do you have any idea how worried I get?" He turned completely around now, looking at her. "One thing goes wrong, and you get caught and go to jail, and who knows what else!" she said, her former anger rising again. He stood looking at her blankly for a moment before smiling and pulling her into a hug, which she automatically returned. "I just get so afraid that I'll have to stop seeing you one day." She was smiling now, happy too finally be with him after a week of no contact with him at all.**

**"You don't have to worry. I know what I'm doing. And if I got caught by some other worldly means" Amy grinned a bit "I would easily be able to escape." Neither of them spoke then, each knowing it wouldn't matter if he escaped. He'd have to run away and never see her again. That thought made Amy tense in – to her slight surprise – anger. That was **_**not**_** going to happen.**

_**If you have to run**_** she decided silently**_** I'll go with you. I love you.**_** Her own eyes widened at the unintentional thought, then she sighed slightly in acceptance. **_**Of course I do. In fact I think I have the whole time.**_** She turned her gaze to the stars. **_**Mom, Dad, can you see this from heaven? Of all people I've fallen for a thief. I really hope you're okay with this… **_**Amy gave Skye a smile which he returned, before releasing so she could return.**

_**Because I'm going to stay with him for the rest of my life.**_

**A/N: Well you like it??? Please review! Took me long enough to put it up huh? Hehe. Well, about that last chapter, I realized chapter four and five were exactly the same, so I went ahead and put the real chapter five up…Yeah…Got a lot of questions about that…Anyway, thanks for reading as always! Reviews are highly encouraged my health! O_o**


	12. Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. Now that that's over with…There's just ONE chapter left everyone!!! One more after this and it's over! T^T**

**Amy ran through the cold air to her barn, her breath showing in front of her face in small puffs. She smiled when her cows each mooed in greeting, and patted them softly. Pulling her jacket tighter around her, she set to work.**

**After placing the last milk container in the shipping bin Amy looked up and blinked. Green sparkles symbolizing the appearance of a sprite were shimmering, and one quickly bounced in front of her, grinning and thanking Amy over and over. Amy just smiled and told him it was no trouble, and finally he left. Feeling rather proud of herself, Amy turned to leave, then suddenly turned back. There was more shimmering. Amy's eyes widened incredulously as the Harvest Goddess herself appeared.**

**"Dum-da-da-dah!! Thank you so much Amy! Come to the Spring sometime and make me an offering!" And with that, she gave one quick wink and left in a shower of sparkles.(Am I the only one who finds her return a bit rude? I mean I work my butt off to save her from another frickin' world, and she's just like "Oh hey thanks, now come and gimmee stuff!" WTH) Amy was silent for a moment, unsure of how to react, then she slowly smiled.**

**"YES! I did it!" she startled her cow by throwing her arms around her neck, and ran off into the valley(Never to be seen again. O_O I'll shut up now.), smiling and humming as she did. The cold still affected her however, so she quickly ran into the Inner Inn.**

**Immediately upon entering, Amy was greeted by Ruby. "Why hello. You came at a good time Amy." **_**Ah jeez, I know what that means…**_** "We just got a note from that thief."**

**"What a surprise…" Amy muttered.**

**"S'cuse me?" Ruby said.**

**"Oh nothing." Amy replied quickly. Suddenly Rock stormed in.**

**"A note from the thief?!" he yelled. He was quickly followed by Nami.**

**"Ruby! I heard you got a note from that thief!"**

**"Calm down" Ruby said, seeming amused by their frenzy. "Here's what it says." She picked up a small piece of paper "'I'm to waltz into the Inner Inn at 12 midnight. With love, Phantom Skye' Waltz huh? Sounds like a mighty bold thief." **_**Oh you have no idea.**_** Amy nearly said that out loud, but was able to hold it in.**

**Nami spoke then "Ruby, you're being way too casual about this!"**

**Rock immediately agreed "Yeah! I mean this is a thief we're dealing with! I say it's the perfect chance to catch him and get famous!" Amy and Nami both rolled their eyes.**

**"That's not what I meant."**

**"Maybe you're right." Ruby finally said "But how are we supposed to catch him?"**

**"We'll help you!" Rock said, surprising Amy. **_**Well, I always thought of him as a lazy jerk. But I guess he's not such a bad guy.**_** "And Amy just walked in!"**_** …**_** "You'll help us too, right Amy?" **_**Bad guy, bad guy, bad guy…!**_

**With a mental sigh, Amy agreed. "Of course."**

**Ruby smiled. "Will you sweetie? That means a lot to us."**

**"Okay. But do you think we should ask anyone else?" Rock asked, also smiling.**

**"A plan seems like it would be useful for this sort of thing." (Well duh. -_-)Nami said.**

**"Yeah. We've got until midnight, so let's come up with a good one." Ruby replied.**

**"That makes sense. Better take our time and mull this over." Rock said, exiting the Inn.**

**"Yes. Let's remember to think(…No shit Sherlock. Sorry! I'm done!)"Nami said, doing the same. Ruby nodded once to herself.**

**"And Amy? I hope you can make it here sometime between 10 and 12 tonight." Amy nodded.**

**"Sure.**

**By the time it Amy had arrived at the Inn that night, she could swear she had thought of a million different ideas to save Skye…but none of them seemed like they could work. In the end, she just decided to rely on her instincts, and use whatever means possible to keep him safe. With a sigh, Amy entered the Inn.**

**Amy looked around but saw no one. "Hello?" she called uncertainly. Suddenly she whipped her head around, hearing a shout from outside. **

**"**_**It's the thief! It's Phantom Skye!"**_

**Amy's heart missed a beat. **_**No…**_

**She immediately began sprinting outside, barely paying attention to anything but getting to where Skye was, so she accidentally ran headfirst into someone. They both stumbled, but the mystery person caught her and held them both up. "Owowow…" Amy muttered before looking up. Her eyes widened. "Skye!"**

**Skye looked down at her for a moment before saying "Hehe. I don't have much time tonight. Could you sort of look the other way?" Though his voice was as smooth as ever, Amy could see the worry playing on his face(Was my grammar right there???).**

**Amy blinked and automatically answered "I never saw you." Skye gazed down at her in surprise. **

**"Really? You'll cover for me? For a thief?" Amy smiled and nodded. Tears were threatening however. **_**What if I never see him again…?**_** She blinked in surprise when he blushed slightly. "Hehe. Much thanks, Amy. You are glowing with a vibrant beauty on this night." Amy blushed herself, laughing a bit.**

**"Once a flirt always a flirt." He smiled and then pulled her for a tight hug. Amy swallowed the tears that were now brimming close the surface, and hugged him back. They stood there for a moment before he pulled away, jogging past her. She watched him go, and blinked when he paused just a few feet away from her. He turned back to look at her, his eyes almost glowing in the darkness. He set his shoulders in a way as though he'd made a descision, and ran back to her. Before Amy could say anything, he took her by the arms, leaned down, and kissed her full on the mouth. Amy's eyes went wide for a moment, then she closed them and pressed upward, knowing this was a goodbye. At least for now. He quickly pulled her in for another hug. **_**I want to run with him but…I can't…I have to stay here. I have a life here…But maybe one day he'll come back. He might not stay but…I'll make sure that by then I'm ready to leave if we have to.**_

__**Skye leaned his forehead against hers, kissed her one more time, and ran back down the path, vanishing into the darkness. Amy realized then that the tears had spilled over, and she quickly rubbed her face on her jacket as she heard the villagers running up behind her.**

**"Amy!" someone called, and she turned around, her eyebrows raising when she saw how many people were there. Ruby was in the front of everyone. "Vesta, Marlin, and Celia even came to help with the ambush! And then…"**

**"Phantom Skye slipped right by us!" Rock finished angrily for her. Amy repressed a smile, proud that Skye was so clever.**

**"We think he went this way. Uh…Did he?" Nami asked. Amy immediately shook her head.**

**"You didn't see him?" Rock said glumly.**

**"That thief's awfully slick…"Marlin muttered, and Amy tried not to smile again.**

**"But he couldn't have gotten too far." Celia said, her gaze full of questions and steady on Amy. She gave a slight gesture that meant she'd tell her later.**

**"Well maybe he went on over there!" Vesta said, deliberately leading everyone away from Amy. Rock nodded and the group headed off in that direction. Celia glanced back worriedly at Amy, who gave her a tired smile.**

**Amy ran to the Goddess Spring, and waited. For hours. But Skye never showed up. **_**He's really gone…**_**she realized.**

**No tears came. No emotion seemed able to reach Amy at that moment. In fact, everything inside her locked down, and she could feel the sleep-like state from the beginning of all of this rising like a wave from the ocean. **

**She sank into it gratefully.**


	13. Chapter 10

**A/N: This is it everyone. The last chapter. I'll say everything in the author's note at the end. I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.**

**Amy felt dead.**

**She seemed like that to everyone as well.**

**She no longer did anything. Takakura was taking care of the farm for the moment. He said he didn't mind – he really didn't – but he was intensely worried about Amy. She never even left her house anymore. The only things she ever did either than simply lie in bed were feed herself, her dog, and her cat who she now kept inside with her.**

**What no one knew was that every night she snuck out to the spring and stayed there for hours. But Skye was never there. Finally after an entire season, Amy snuck out again, but this time she went to the entrance of Mineral Town. She stared up at the pathway, unmoving for an amount of time that she could not perceive. Finally she sank to her knees, her head bowing, and her hands on the dirt ground beneath her. Sobs broke from her chest, shocking her, along with tears now dropping onto the dirt. Clenching her teeth, she held back her sadness, determined to do exactly what she had come to do.**

**"Skye…I know you can't hear me…But this is the only way I can think to do this." She closed her eyes and refused to let herself imagine his face. "I've been waiting so long now but…I'm letting everyone down. I can't let this go on. Without you I'm just…I'm not anything. I…I have to let go. I've…I've come to say goodb-" she broke into sobs again. "No…I have to s-say it….G…Good…" she threw her head into her hands "Oh Goddess I can't do it! I love you, and I miss you, and I can't live without you! I'd give my life just to see you just for a moment!"**

**"What about for forever?"**

**Amy froze, silent and unmoving for a seemingly endless moment. "M-My soul…**_**anything**_**." She finally said. She felt a person kneel down in front of her.**

**"What if I told you you didn't have to do anything? That you could have that anyway?" Amy gave a half hysterical laugh, her fists still covering her face.**

**"I wouldn't believe you." She heard a soft chuckle, that was so familiar and she pressed her lips together. "Am I dreaming?" she felt two hands gently pull at her arms and she obediently took her hands from her face.**

**"Not at all." Skye said, smiling softly. Amy threw her arms around him, sobbing again, in joy and happiness now. She could feel Skye smiling against her hair, and when her crying was finally over, she hugged herself closer to him.**

**"I love you." She murmured, then realized he'd said it at the same time. They both laughed quietly. Skye put his forehead on hers and said quietly "Will you marry me?" Amy blinked and started laughing. Skye looked at her puzzled, only making her laugh more.**

**"Jeez, why are you even**_** asking**_**, do you honestly think I'd say no?!" she laughed happily, and he pulled her in for another hug. Suddenly Amy realized she was being lifted off the ground. "Skye! Hey, I can walk!" he kissed her once.**

**"Too bad." She grinned and pressed her lips to his again, then looked over his shoulder once, hearing the light laughter of the Harvest Goddess. With a smile she leaned her head against Skye's chest. **_**Thank you.**_

**Celia, Vesta, and Marlin watched the couple leave, each smiling at least a bit. Celia looked at Vesta "I wonder how they're going to keep this a secret from everyone?"**

**Vesta shook her head. "They'll figure it out." Marlin had a puzzled look on his face.**

**"So…how long has this been going on without me knowing about it?"**

**Celia and Vesta just laughed.**

**One Week Later.**

**Celia was standing across from Marlin at the Goddess Spring, each dressed in formal clothing. Skye was standing in between them, closer to Marlin, and the two men both smiled as Amy began to walk towards them, her arm linked with Takakura's.**

**Skye had talked with Vesta, Marlin, and Celia, and once forgiven, he and Marlin actually turned out to be pretty good friends. He ended up asking him to be the best man at he and Amy's wedding.**

**Celia was, of course, Amy's maid of honor, and her only bridesmaid. She was dressed in a lavender gown that had violet roses around the waist. All the men were in black tuxes. Before going to the Goddess Spring, Takakura had muttered grumpily about wearing the suit, but Amy had commented on how dashing he looked, and he finally went without further complaint. Vesta was the only person not actually in the wedding, and had told Amy that she would stand in as the Mother of the Bride, and she had replied with a massive hug.**

**Amy's dress was pure white, and swayed outward slightly at her hips. She had no veil – she'd been unable to find one – and had violet earrings that dangled and matched her eyes precisely. She had a necklace with one Amethyst dangling from it, small diamonds imbedded in the silver chain. It had been her mother's. She also had Violet roses in her hair, the same as the one's on Celia's dress.**

**No music had been planned, but Amy heard soft bells ringing, and saw the Goddess' faint form hovering over the Spring, smiling. Amy smiled as well, and began walking towards Skye their gazes locked. As she and Takakura proceeded forward, everyone gasped. Two violet butterflies had flown on either side of Amy's head, landing for a split second, then flown on behind her, a snow white veil flowing behind them, that shimmered slightly. Amy heard the Goddess' tinkling laughter.**

**Obviously not having a priest, Skye and Amy had their own vows.**

**"As a thief, I've got my share of secrets, but I promise to love you as long as I live Amy. My life as a thief is over now, you've stolen my heart." Skye and Amy both smiled.**

**"Since the very beginning I've been in love with you Skye, I just didn't realize it. But how could I not love you? You may not have tried to steal my heart, but took it as easily as anything. I'm forever in love with the most wonderful man in the world, who just happens to double as Phantom Skye." He smiled gently.**

**"Not anymore." He chuckled softly "Hehe…so…may I now kiss the bride?"**

**Amy laughed and kissed him, while everyone clapped. She pulled away and leaned her head against him, pretending to listen to all the congratulations' currently surrounding her. "And so they lived happily ever after?" Amy murmured softly, knowing he could hear her. Skye turned a sad smile at her.**

**"Princes live happily ever after. I'm a thief. I'd be the one kidnapping the princess." Amy smiled.**

**"That's good then. How boring would happily ever after be?" Skye looked at her incredulously. "I've been kidnapped and I'm happy. Let's defy the storybook." Skye laughed.**

**"We'll have many more adventures." He said, and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers again.**

**A/N: And that's it! That's the end! This is the first story I've ever finished wow…Well except for my two oneshots. But that doesn't count. This was an actually series and everything. Wow. Thank you everyone who stayed with me to the end! Thank you to anyone who reads this! May Skye and Amy stay happily in love through all their adventures! And with that, by the power vested in me as the author of this story and a complete and utter hopeless romantic, I proclaim this story…COMPLETE!! **


End file.
